


任剑

by bailisan



Category: & - Fandom
Genre: &, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailisan/pseuds/bailisan
Relationships: & - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	任剑

【任剑】  
1370字

任剑  
两个人脑阔都不定时坏，剑无极有些激发任缥缈的欲望  
越冷清禁欲的人，越高欲设定，比如温皇，比如默默，胜雪。任缥缈和黑白都是性欲和打架欲随时切换的那种，打完就上

剑无极此时整个人趴伏在草地上，双腿像个青蛙似得无力打开，任缥缈前胸贴着他与自己相较而言细瘦的后背，下身不断耸动，他剑眉微蹙，看上去十分享受。  
身下的人起初又骂又叫胡乱翻腾，让他燥耳的很，但发泄了数次后，剑无极的内在已经让他射得再没余空隙，他想着让里面的精华排出来，没想着才稍许退出一点，剑无极就吸得他死紧死紧的，还溢出弱微的，带着舒服的申吟。  
任缥缈当下眼眸一暗，他实在没想到剑无极还能从单方面的强瀑体会出快感。  
想着剑无极要怎样重新认知自己的受虐体质，又或许以往对上他的经历也隐隐是有块感的，任缥缈就忍不住地想作弄得更厉害。  
他开始找可以让剑无极感受到莫大块感的地方，每一次稠插都会顶弄剑无极到绷紧背，五指深抓着草地，并放声申妗。  
一个日夜后，这块茂密的草地杂乱不堪，草连着根被扒了出来，露出贫瘠的又满是五指抓痕的土地，剑无极白浊的体液在身下蹭地到处都是，阳聚被草尖磨红了，射也射也不出来，难受的很，然而还没见终止。  
“啊……嗯……妈的……嗯啊……”  
听着剑无极早已变得无力地申吟，任缥缈不紧不慢地摆动着腰，让阳聚深深地埋进对方体内，每一次都进入到最深，对着剑无极和这个人表里如一耐糙的甬道，又是数千下后，任缥缈用力一挺身，再一次射进剑无极体内深处。  
“嗯……”  
剑无极也猛地抖了下身子，体内被射的感觉使自己的身体再次达到了高潮，可是下身却已经连一滴尿液也流不出来了。  
任缥缈抽出阳聚的时候，剑无极的穴仍然还不舍得吸了下，直到两者分离，发出响亮的啵的一声。  
经过他这次的x犯，剑无极的那里已经被完全糙开，如同一朵美艳的花盛开着，花心正噗嗤噗嗤的鼓出乳白色的液体，顺着剑无极的双腿之间在草地上汇聚成一滩。  
任缥缈也不知怎么的，本能的生出了不满，抄起剑无极的亵裤，团吧团吧着堵上了吐液的花口。  
这样做完之后，任缥缈便恢复了平静，打量着身下的剑无极也不再以反抗的来激起他的征服欲，他也就没什么想做的欲望了，起身拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。  
剑无极的状况不比任缥缈，他是负伤又掉下山崖，一连十几日被虐待式的逼着练剑，还被强按着做了这种事，如今三日未进食，若不是做的过程中被喂了些体液，怕是已经死了，而现在他也是精疲力竭，要是任缥缈放着不管他的话，不出意料是会死去。  
任缥缈的也并没有停留许久，目光仅仅在地上的人身上扫了扫，便转身离去。

剑无极醒来时已是夜晚，他的衣服破破烂烂沾满了泥土和草屑，浑身上下都是伤痕和掐痕，崖下夜里气温很低，冷得他直打哆嗦。  
剑无极缓缓站起，腿软的直发抖，腰部酸痛难耐，后面那处更是一抽一抽地疼，腹部也绞痛的很。  
他每走一步，就疼得骂数声任缥缈，他发誓，若是下次再被他遇到任缥缈，也要也让他尝尝这种难受的滋味，再一剑将任缥缈给劈了！  
靠着这一股意力，剑无极真的走到了平时歇息的山洞外，可是腹部实在是忍不住了，剑无极扶着洞壁蹲下去，摸到自己那里竟然塞着东西时，登时气的脸都红了，他一把抽出来，羞耻的感受到那里迫不及待的崩出了个屁，然后是争先恐后的该死的那玩意，意识到八成是这玩意闹得他腹部作痛，剑无极就想把任缥缈的那里也砍了。  
可比这更加强烈的是，他竟然活下来了，剑无极几乎难以相信。  
他扶着腰，一步一步挪着步子到了洞内的谭边，饮够了水后，饿着肚子趴在旁边就睡了。  
在梦里他还没有来到中原，还依然是东剑道的少主，父亲和弟弟很爱自己，没有人会欺负他，剑道老师的讲解又和蔼又可亲，练完剑后有热乎乎的饭菜，有暖和的被窝。  
他在山洞里缩起了身体，有冷，有委屈，有孤身一人，他的眼角流出了眼泪。  
外面的天空已是泛白了。

end


End file.
